


千页传情

by asadeseki



Series: 红墨镜组 [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Letters, Pen Pals, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 天主教男孩儿们就是这样。马特·默多克交了个笔友。





	千页传情

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074446
> 
> 译注： 
> 
> 提及队琴（就几句话）。射射和马律师友情，虽然我看的时候总觉得他们是互相喜欢的，只是错过了对方_(:з」∠)_

 

马特期待多时的第一封信终于在十一月的一个周一来到他手上，那时他班上的其他孩子全都已经收到了笔友的消息，他们都来自外地，比如意大利、法国、巴西等。马特的笔友很“特别”，至少特蕾莎修女是这么说的。她捏捏他的肩膀，再次轻声说道，上帝赠予了他多么特殊的机会，接着塞给他一个鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸信封。马特喜欢特蕾莎修女，她闻起来像辛香甜美的干燥康乃馨，声音如绒毛般轻柔，但他没懂她那句话的意思，直到那天晚上，他回到自己的房间里，终于打开了那封信。这是他头一回收到真正寄 _给他_ 的信，而不是关于他爸爸的证件手续和法律文书。

 

他伸进信封，摸到了一个硬硬的塑料玩意儿，他暂时没管这个，而是专心找那张厚纸。她说过这很特别，马特咧嘴笑着捏出了那封信，大拇指摸到了凸起。噢。是 _盲文_ 。

 

他开始读第一行字，顿时收起笑容皱了皱脸，噢，这盲文写得 _太烂_ 了。像是一年级的初学者。难怪特蕾莎修女说这是个特殊的机会。

 

_亲爱的马修_

你好 我的名子是斯科特·萨默斯 窝给你寄了一盘磁带）

期代今快收到你的回信

真城的

斯科特

 

马特从抽屉里掏出随身听，塞入磁带，按下播放键，双肘撑在桌上全神贯注地听着。他不想错过一个单词。

 

几秒静默后，一个男孩清清嗓子，“亲爱的马修，”他的声音很轻，有点紧张，年纪似乎比马特预想的要大一些。马特能听到背景音里传来硬底鞋在大厅瓷砖上走动的脚步声。“我叫斯科特·萨默斯，我们貌似是笔友。虽然这有点好笑，因为我们都不用笔……呃，”尽管有细微的磁带静电干扰，马特还是清楚地听见他咽了口唾沫，“我今年十二岁，我，嗯，我是个盲人。”

 

在斯科特继续说下去之前，马特就从他那句破碎的“嗯”明白了大概，“我不是——我是说，从几个月前才开始这样的。总之。我住在内布拉斯加的孤儿乐园。我喜欢棒球，我以前喜欢打棒球。还有，嗯，我喜欢汽车和飞机。你喜欢什么呢？住在纽约一定很刺激吧。我从没去过那儿。你去过中央公园吗？我最喜欢的学科是数学，我也挺擅长的。去年我上了初级代数。你最喜欢的学科是什么呢？”

 

斯科特深吸一口气，用手指敲敲……某样东西，也许是他的桌子。“希望你愿意做我的笔友，马修。希望能尽快收到你的回信。真诚的，斯科特。”然后安静了几秒，传来咔哒声，斯科特小声说了句“哦 _擦_ ”，他窸窸窣窣地摸到了倒下去的录音机，按下了停止键。

 

马特将磁带倒回开头，坐上床，抱着膝盖靠向床头板。他吃完晚餐还没换掉制服，干硬的裤子布料摩擦着旧棉床罩。玻璃窗外吹来凉爽的晚风，传来附近街区的日常声响。走廊尽头，本尼·汉密尔顿正在练习唱诗班中的一段独唱，胡安·拉米雷斯和山姆·泰勒在争论纽约大都会棒球队。托马斯神父在大厅的另一边跟新来的孩子谈话，但马特试图不去听内容。磁带倒带完毕，他再次按下播放键。

 

他刷完牙换上睡衣，做完祷告，听了三遍来信才意识到，他一直想听到最后的原因是，这是真实的，不是斯科特死记硬背的剧本。那句“擦”每次都让他忍不住微笑，并非因为那算是句脏话，而是因为他也 _经历过_ 。他可以陪伴斯科特度过这些时刻。

 

不得不说，特蕾莎修女的确很聪明。

 

********* **

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_我给你寄了信和磁带各一份，这样你就能对比它们，或许在知道内容的前提下看盲文会更有效。我当时就是这样的，从烂熟于心的儿童书开始读起。_

_我今年十四岁，你应该已经知道了，但我也是个盲人。我十二岁的时候出了意外。八个月后我爸爸去世了，从那时起我就住在圣约瑟夫。我喜欢这里，但我以前上的是公立学校（虽然我一直是天主教徒），所以刚进去的时候感觉有点奇怪。孤儿乐园要求你们穿制服吗？我们这儿规定上学的时候必须穿。卡其裤，白衬衫，绿夹克或背心。至少我不用担心衣服配错颜色了。_

_圣约瑟夫在地狱厨房，曼哈顿，纽约。纽约市。你知道这座城市被分为五个区吗？五个不同的区域。有曼哈顿，那里可能是你想象中的纽约的样子。还有布鲁克林，皇后区，布朗克斯，史丹顿岛。总之，厨房不是你想象的那样，是个比较难混的地方，但我很喜欢。我从小就生长在这里。你从小就住在内布拉斯加吗？_

_我得承认，我去图书馆查了百科全书上的内布拉斯加，因为我对那里一无所知。我猜有很多玉米地吧！酷爱饮料[1]也是在那里发明的。玉米穗剥皮机[2]到底是什么？某种机器吗？_

_我去过中央公园，小时候我很喜欢坐旋转木马，而且那里的冰激凌甜筒很好吃，但这座城市里我最喜欢的地方还是爸爸训练的健身房。他以前是个拳击手。_

_每门学科我都挺喜欢的，但我最喜欢的是作文和美国历史。我喜欢（各种各样的）音乐、阅读，还有政府课[3]上的模拟法庭。我想加入辩论队，还想学空手道什么的。我听说盲人也可以学柔道。_

_你长什么样子呢，斯科特？我身高五英尺七英寸 ~~（一米七三左右）~~ ，偏瘦，头发有点红。我总是戴着黑色墨镜，因为——嗯，你懂的。由于那场意外，我的眼睛周围有一些很严重的伤疤，但玛丽·海伦修女说它们会消退的。我不在乎。_

_你喜欢什么样的汽车和飞机？大家在市里都不开车，但我一直都很喜欢雪佛兰科尔维特和福特野马。我爸爸以前老说总有一天他会买辆凯迪拉克。_

_我很高兴能成为你的笔友，虽然我们都不用笔。特别是因为我们都不用笔。希望尽快收到你的回信。_

_你的朋友，_

_马特_

****

***********  

 

_亲爱的马特_

_谢谢你的回信。_

_我读乐好多遍带帽子的猫。你说得对，的确很有帮助。_

_我又给你寄了一盘磁带。_

_你的盆友；_

_斯科特_

__

“亲爱的马特，

再次谢谢你的来信。真的太好了。你听起来比十四岁要成熟一点，但……很高兴听到你在我这个年纪才变瞎——呃，我是说，失明，抱歉——而你现在已经能这么熟练地使用盲文了。没法阅读的感觉实在太讨厌了。

我也是出了意外，去年四月的时候。从那时起，他们就一直把我的眼睛粘起来，我讨厌那样，很痒。对，我也常戴墨镜，主要是不想让人们，你懂的，看到纱布和胶带什么的。虽然大家都知道了。他们都觉得我……我不知道。觉得我是某种怪胎吧。

我们不用穿制服，所以我通常穿牛仔裤。我身高五英尺一英寸 ~~（一米五五左右）~~ ，还有，我是棕发蓝眼。我爸爸很高，所以我以后也会长高的。他和我妈妈，嗯，去世了。因为那场意外。爸爸是空军。我不想谈这个。但关于你爸爸的事，我很抱歉。

奥马哈这里有埃普利机场和奥夫特空军基地，所以我经常能听到飞机从头顶飞过去。或许有点奇怪，但我很喜欢。能让我感觉到天空在哪里，你懂吗？感觉……我不知道，感觉像家。

我在阿拉斯加长大，但爸爸去年秋天被调到奥夫特。妈妈开搬家卡车的时候，可以看到内布拉斯加西部各种稀奇古怪的东西！有个仿巨石阵，就是英国的那个？是用破车做的。还有一个国家公园，里面的岩层像火星来的。我们在一个餐厅吃饭，只要你能吃下一个五磅的汉堡，就能获得终身免费优惠（但妈妈不让我点这个）。晚上能看见郊狼飞奔过马路，还有一群鹿。

其实我不知道什么是玉米穗剥皮机。我猜是剥掉玉米的外壳和穗子吧？这里人人都是狂热足球迷，我听说在比赛日，林肯市的体育场就变成了州里第三大的城市。我们这儿有几个人想去内布拉斯加林肯大学，加入校队。

我不知道我想做些什么。我曾想当个飞行员，像我爸爸那样。我也想过在高中上手工课，还有建筑，还有——幸好你喜欢的是文学和辩论，马特。至少你不用视力也能做到那些。那一定很不错。

抱歉。

下次聊。拜拜。”

 

  ** *********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_这封信比较简短，而且没有附磁带，因为今晚我要参加辩论小组会议。（直到下学期之前我都不算是正式成员，目前我是替补。）但我还是想立刻发出去。_

_我想说两点：_

_一、你不是怪胎。_

_二、你是看不见，但你还活着。你会找到其他想做的事的。_

_噢还有：_

_三、我完全懂你的心情。_

_——马特_

****

***********  

 

很快，马特每周都会收到斯科特的来信，而他每隔几天就会在自己写的回信上添一段话，或是添整整一页。磁带的内容逐渐从复述信件变成了闲聊、漫想和小声的自白。而马特也开始学会揣摩斯科特的语气，就好像他是一个有血有肉的、真实的朋友。他们无所不谈。

 

斯科特头一回用二年级水平的盲文写了一封信，随信附上的磁带中只有一句话：“哈哈，就说我肯定比你学得快。”马特寄给他一板好时巧克力，录了一段哈利路亚大合唱，从那时起，他们就开始互相寄信物了。一枚地铁硬币，一个奥马哈亨利多利动物园的塑料小狮子，一张散发着肉饼味道的孤儿乐园餐巾纸，一些圣约瑟夫的厕纸，只为了证明它们真的硬得像纸板……

 

一年后的圣诞节，他们第一次互通电话。晚餐后，玛丽·海伦修女告诉马特有一通长途电话找他，匆忙地将他带去办公室。马特听到另一端传来斯科特的声音时惊呆了，差点扔了听筒。那次通话时，他们基本什么也没聊，只是开怀大笑，但马特能感觉到，在之后的信件往来中，有什么不一样了。他们不仅仅是笔友，而是 _朋友_ 。

 

马特十六岁生日的时候，斯科特寄来一张巨大的贺卡，特蕾莎修女忍俊不禁地告诉他，上面是一张芝麻街格罗弗木偶的照片，旁边写着 **“太棒啦！你三岁啦！”** 。马特从很远的地方就能闻到，那是一张草莓味的摸摸香刮刮香卡片[4]，斯科特知道草莓是他最喜欢吃的东西之一。

 

后来他在自己房间里仔细地嗅了嗅卡片，上面还留有斯科特的气息。混着皂香、青草、廉价洗发水、温暖的、天蓝色的， _斯科特_ 的味道。那时他已经能分辨每个人的气味，这有点诡异，所以他没跟任何人说。甚至包括斯科特，虽然他有时很想告诉他。他闻到皮肤和墨水的味道，指尖轻擦卡片的内侧，发现斯科特用圆珠笔涂写了签名，即使他们两人都看不见。斯科特就是这么细心的一个人。马特或多或少能知道签名的样子，斯科特的字很小，笔迹端正，笔画锋利。这让他有点想回一封亲笔署名的信。

 

斯科特十四岁了，跟他们初遇时马特的年纪一样大。他成为高一新生，赶上了学习进度，盲文也越来越流利，马特听说他在读《麦田里的守望者》，还修了微积分预备课。

 

马特上了高三，成为辩论队的副队长，还参与了学校话剧《推销员之死》的编排制作。他开始去看篮球比赛，还跟林肯高中的啦啦队长辛迪约会过一段时间。

 

马特班上的其他孩子早都对笔友失去了兴趣，但他和斯科特还在谈论上帝和耶稣，他们各自的家庭，甚至聊女孩儿和性爱。今年圣诞节，马特去了一条街外的罗茜玉米饼店，用那儿的公用电话打给斯科特，一边左右换着脚蹦蹦跳跳，雪花融化在他红扑扑的脸颊上。

 

他们聊过互相拜访，那年马特十八岁，两人都买不起火车票、机票或是长途汽车票。他们聊过上同一所大学，马特有非常清晰的目标，他想去哥大或者纽大，然后继续上法学院。斯科特提到过麻省理工、密歇根、哈佛和加州大学洛杉矶分校。

 

 _SAT出消息了吗？_ 他写道。马特笑了，他在同一天收到了信和成绩。

 

 _数学620分，词汇710分！_ 他回道。 _真希望我爸能看到。今年夏天来我这儿玩吧。我带你去吃地道的纽约风味披萨，庆祝一下。你会喜欢的。你也一定会爱上这座城市，甚至想来这儿上大学的，我保证。我申请了之前跟你说过的那个餐厅兼职，如果我能被录用的话，就可以攒钱帮你买票了。怎么样？我问过汤姆神父了，他说能帮你要到访问许可证，没问题的。_

_我笑得像个傻子。感觉事情终于再次回到正轨了。你回信的时候得好好夸夸我！_

_你的，_

_马特_

__

***********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_已经一个半星期了。你的信是不是被寄丢了？_

_下次聊，_

_马特_

__

__\---_ _

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_好吧，你不用来看我的！我只是……好吧，我并没有开玩笑，但你要是觉得太奇怪了，可以不来的。我被录用为煎汉堡的杂工了，可以攒钱上大学，或其他什么的。我并不是强迫你来这儿，你知道吧？我真的很希望你能进麻省理工。_

_至少你可以为我的SAT成绩说一句“恭喜”。或者告诉我你心情不好，而不是就此杳无音信。_

_你的，_

_马特_

 

 _ _\---__  

 

_斯科特，_

_已经一个月了。这个玩笑有点过头了。我很担心。你还好吗？我们之间还好吗？_

_请回信给我。写什么都可以。_

_——马特_

__

__\---_ _

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_我打电话过去，他们说你已经不在孤儿乐园了，但他们一直有将信件转寄给你，除此之外不肯透露任何信息。你在哪儿？你被领养了吗？你想被领养吗？我以为——我以为你会告诉我的。_

_如果他们会转寄信件，那么你一定能收到这些，你知道我的地址，还有电话号码。我没有搬家。_

_是因为我做了什么让你生气的事吗？_

_你的朋友，也许，_

_马特_

  

 _ _\---__  

__

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_已经六个月了。感觉你已经不在了。就像我爸爸那会儿一样。_

_十五岁生日快乐。抱歉没有贺卡。_

_这将是我给你寄的最后一封信。_

_你的，_

_马特_

__

***********  

 

他首先注意到了盲文底下用黑色墨水写的线条非常顺直流畅的签名。至少斯科特觉得是黑色。也可能是蓝色，反正信纸肯定不是粉红色。

 

他愣愣地用大拇指抚摩那些凸点，呼吸粗重，嘴唇颤动。他无数次想打开箱子掏出教授买给他的盲文刻印机，想下楼拿起电话。

 

但他也无数次地想起他现在可以不用盲杖下楼梯，他最近玩的篮球游戏，他跟兰谢尔博士学驾驶。他可以阅读报刊书籍，可以在清晨对着镜子（虽然戴着笨重的目镜，但他至少能 _看见自己_ ）睁开眼睛，欣赏黎明。

 

他想过打给马特，告诉他，“我的眼睛能看见了，哦对了，我其实是个变种人。”最终他还是将马特的最后一封信放进床头柜的抽屉里，同他过往的所有来信封存在一起。

 

 ** *********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_今天我毕业了。我作为毕业生代表发表了告别演说。四月份的时候我收到了哥大的录取通知书，还拿到了奖学金。_

_我已经在弗兰基的店里工作了一年，攒了足够的钱买课本和衣服，还剩了一些零用钱。而且我学会了怎么做好吃的汉堡。我准备八月份辞职，弗兰基已经知道了，但他说如果我缺钱的话，假期里随时可以来打工。他是个好人。_

_我想请你来参加我的毕业典礼的。要是你在礼堂里的话，我就不会一直想着我爸爸不在了。_

_我没想寄出这些信，但我也不知道为什么我一直在写，_

_马特_

__

__\---__  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_生日快乐。太棒啦！你三岁啦！你还记得我十六岁生日那天你寄来的那张傻兮兮（好玩）的贺卡吗？我还留着它，和你寄来的所有东西一起放在盒子里。我还留着那些磁带，但我不再听了。我用不着听。_

_下周一我要搬进宿舍了。_

_我想过为你的十六岁生日准备一些特殊的礼物。我猜你会因为没法学驾驶而难过。我想送你几辆火柴盒小汽车[5]，还有睿客[6]的超级礼品卡，或者是你一直很想要的几张专辑。我想飞过去给你一个惊喜。_

_但那是很久以前的事了。已经一年半了。而我还在继续写。我把这些和你的来信放在同一个盒子里。_

_总有一天，我会停笔的。_

_——马特_

 

 ** *********  

 

“那，”福吉趴在马特的床上，嚼着多乐滋扭扭糖，“你呢？你有什么高中好友吗？”

 

马特抱着双膝靠床坐在地上，摇摇头，往后伸手摸糖果包装。福吉抢走玻璃纸袋，几秒后，往他头发里扔了根甘草糖。马特笑着接住，“没有，”他咬了一口仿草莓味的橡皮糖，“没有像这样的。”

 

完全不一样。他已经两周没有写信了。

 

 ** *********  

 

确切地说，并不是盲文暴露了他。盲文也算是个因素，但主要还是那个穿着“我❤纽约”T恤的自由女神像卷笔刀。那是个星期五的深夜，汉克趴在斯科特的床上，表面上是在帮他和琴补化学，实际上他们是在讨论漫画书。

 

“我还是觉得机动人会——哦天哪！ _那_ 是什么？”汉克用脚趾从桌上勾住那个卷笔刀，斯科特没来得及抢过来。汉克用手抓起来，从眼镜上方仔细端详，“太怀旧了吧，斯科特！我怎么不记得你这么爱纽约，也不记得你去过那儿。”

 

“我没去过，”斯科特嘟哝着，努力抑制住想要夺回它的冲动，“那只是个傻兮兮的礼物。”

 

“谁送的（from who）？”琴在地毯上支起手肘问道。她的头发披散在肩膀上。

 

“是谁（whom）。”

 

“闭嘴，汉克。”

 

“没谁，”斯科特说，“就是我几年前的笔友。给我，”他伸手补充道，“反正我也准备把它收起来了。”

 

他打开抽屉放进去，琴坐起来，果然发现了最上面的那封信。他还没来得及关上抽屉，她就扑上来说，“喔，那是盲文吗？”

 

“多么迷人的书写方式，”汉克也坐起来看那封信，“我得说，我一直偷偷想学盲文。能在黑暗里看书一定很方便。”

 

“不是——”

 

“我一直觉得这很浪漫，”琴露出梦幻的表情，斯科特瞪着她，“触碰感知……”

 

然而，斯科特不用触摸就知道上面写了什么。 _这将是我给你寄的最后一封信。_ “就是一封信而已。”他厉声说，琴看起来很受伤，而汉克，妈的，他在沉思。

 

“是纽约的马特吧？”他问。斯科特暗骂马特居然愚蠢地签了名。

 

“嗯，”他将信放回去，重重地关上抽屉。现在他俩 _都_ 在观察他。“他是圣约瑟夫的一名孤儿。”

 

“他是盲人吗？”琴问道，斯科特点点头。 _还是辩论队的副队长呢，_ 他暗想，庆幸她的读心能力还没强到能捕捉无声的思绪。 _他很聪明，很有趣，是我最好的——_

 

“你知道的，”汉克说，“教授经常去市里，而且从威斯特切斯特可以坐火车直达，你完全能——”

 

“我们不算是什么朋友。”他决意不去想在舌尖融化的好时巧克力，或是哈利路亚大合唱，又或是每年圣诞，他仍期待电话铃声的响起。

 

 ** *********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_好久不见。我二十岁了，正在读大三的法律先修课程。我准备留在哥大上法学院，假设我能被录取的话。福吉和我聊过以后合伙开事务所。上学期我的GPA是3.8，他是3.76。你敢相信吗，我们竟然加入了一个兄弟会。_

_自从我上次（没有）写信给你，发生了很多事。还记得我跟你提过柔道吗？我有些事想告诉你。我没法写下来，但不知怎的，我觉得你应该会明白的。_

_我还在期待你的消息，这样是不是很奇怪？_

 

 ** *********  

 

“谢谢你，奥萝洛，”泽维尔教授微微转动他的轮椅，面向汉克，“亨利？你同意吗？”

 

“是的，教授，”汉克的棕色卷发晃了晃。他耸耸肩，皮革在他厚实的肩膀上绷得紧紧的，吱吱作响，“观察夜魔侠的行动后，我认为，他无疑是武术高手，但他只是人类。根据他今晚的表现，我不觉得他是个变种人，或拥有任何超能力。”他摊手，“简而言之，他的动机良好，我反对干预。我认为他只是个穿制服的普通义警。”

 

“我们得去启动脑波强化器，”教授叹了口气，他们都清楚地意识到桌子对面少了个人，“谢谢大家，就这样吧。”

 

“斯科特？”汉克问，他和琴还有奥萝洛都站着没动，“你感觉怎么样了？”

 

“老样子，”斯科特凄惨地嘟哝道，打了个喷嚏。作为小队长，他看起来太滑稽了，其他人都换好了制服，就他还裹着好几件灰色训练运动衫。但他不在乎。他快冻死了。“这感冒害死我了。”

 

“上楼去吧，”琴挥挥手，“我给你带鸡汤回来。”

 

“缺席这次行动不是什么大事，别担心，我的朋友，”汉克扯扯斯科特，帮他站起来，“我说过了，他只是一个穿制服的义警，或许以后还能成为潜在的盟友，就这样。”

 

“知道了。”斯科特又打了个喷嚏。

 

 ** *********  

 

斯科特高中毕业后休息了一年。大多数孩子都去旅游、打工或者回家了。他组建了X战警。

 

九月，他和琴初次接吻。

 

十二月，汉克的实验室爆炸了，他长出了蓝毛。

 

二月，十二岁的波比·德瑞克在情人节舞会上，把中学体育馆变成了溜冰场。随后他加入了大家庭。

 

他黏上了汉克，他俩的关系有点像英雄崇拜，又有点像小孩和他最爱的泰迪熊。这对他俩都有好处。但波比来的第一晚，也就是汉克不肯离开房间的第六周，是斯科特在厨房找到了哭泣的波比。

 

他在炉子上煮热可可，加了些棉花糖。

 

“听着，”他将杯子从桌上递过去，“波比，我要告诉你两件事：你不是个怪胎。你是变种人，但你还活着。”他露出一个掩饰性的微笑，这个孩子还对他不熟悉，应该看不出来，“还有，我懂——我们都懂——你的心情。”

 

 ** *********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_明天我就要正式开始读法学院了。_

_我想，当时如果不是为了给你树立一个好榜样，我是不会加入辩论队的。_

_所以，谢谢你。_

 

 ** *********  

 

四月，斯科特在纽大读大三，他头一次去了中央公园。他想买个巧克力甜筒，但最后还是买了根热狗。

 

第二天，他正在等过马路，感应到旁边熟悉的动静便转身。果然，人行道上有个盲人，正在自信地左右晃动他的白色盲杖。他跟斯科特年纪差不多大，有一头红褐色的头发，他身边的胖子说了句什么，他哈哈大笑。

 

斯科特往马路对面走去，他的右臂抽动了一下。奇怪的是，有时他还是会感觉手里少了点什么，感觉步伐乱了节奏。

 

 ** *********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_十年前的今天，我收到了你的第一封来信。我永远不会忘记这个日子，因为那是我第一次收到真正的信。_

_你的那些信几乎已经闻不出你的气息了。_

_福吉和我今晚要出去吃汉堡打桌球——他知道我每到十一月就会很伤感，但不清楚缘由——我一如既往地发誓，这将是我写的最后一封信。或许这次，我是认真的。终于。_

_我的朋友当年十二岁。你现在二十二岁了。我从你还没到驾龄和投票年龄时就认识了你，而现在你已经可以合法饮酒了。_

_时间过去了很久。太久了。_

_再见，斯科特。希望你找到了其他想做的事。_

****

***********  

 

马特僵住了，吸吸鼻子，福吉捧着拿铁抬起头，突然来了劲，“怎么？哪里？她是单身吗？”马特又用那种特别气人的样子微微歪头，弄得好像他能感觉到福吉听不见的动静似的。他知道这纯属无稽之谈，但……“ _到底怎么了_ ？”

 

“不，不是那个，”马特轻轻摇头，喝了口茶，皱眉道，“福吉，有没有——”

 

福吉迅速环顾四周，但收银台只有一个穿着皮夹克戴着墨镜的男人在等咖啡，过去几分钟内他是唯一一位进来的顾客。“有什么？”他迷惑地问。

 

“没什么。”马特自嘲地笑笑，墨镜遮住了他的伪装，“昨晚太累了，今天有点走神。”

 

“没想到你的约炮雷达也会有不灵光的一天啊，”福吉开玩笑，“可得当心了，不然你可能会约到一个……像我一样的女人。”

 

“啥样？丰满的莎莎舞女吗？”马特面无表情道。

 

“混蛋。”福吉“不小心”踢到了他的脚踝，马特也不小心用盲杖打到了他的膝盖。于是福吉起身去洗手间的时候挪了下桌子，还往马特的茶杯里撒了盐，以示报复。诸如此类， _无休止_ 的恶作剧。他们跌跌撞撞走出门的时候已经笑得喘不过气，坐在窗边的墨镜男正绷着嘴角盯着他们。

 

“很显然我不懂怎么善待残疾人。”福吉小声说。

 

“那还用说吗。”马特咧嘴笑着捏捏福吉的肩膀，由他扶着他挤过角落里的人群，“嘿，别刻意去看。左边，十点钟方向？”

 

福吉瞥了一眼，低低地吹了声口哨，“超火辣的红发美女，穿着最美丽的紧身牛仔裤。说真的，仿佛上帝下凡亲自给她送了条开过光的李维斯。绿色和金色相间的毛衣……妈的，马特，你的约炮雷达重新上线了，太准了。你想去试试吗？”

 

“不了，”马特耸耸肩，“最近运气不好，她甚至可能不是我的菜。”

 

 ** *********  

 

“中午好，这里是尼尔森默多克律师事务所。”

 

“嗨。请问马修·默多克在这儿工作吗？”

 

“呃……是啊，他就是尼尔森默多克里面的 _默多克_ 。但他现在不在办公室。我是富兰克林·尼尔森，请问有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

 

“当然，谢谢。能否请你转告他——还是算了，下次再说吧。”

 

“您确定吗？我完全可以帮您转告留言。”

 

“确定。”斯科特说完，慢慢地、小心地放下听筒，挂断了电话。

 

 ** *********  

 

那是七月一个闷热的夜晚，他们处理完那些喷射火焰和黏液、半外星人半机器人的 _生物_ 后，留在附近的屋顶上，等待官方人员来接手。

 

几分钟后，蜘蛛侠从他蹲伏的平台边沿上站起来，伸了个懒腰，冲他们挥挥手，“我不想扫兴，但我得先溜了。还有好多事情要做，好多坏蛋要揍呢。回见，伙计们！”

 

石头人和霹雳火过了一会儿也走了，美国队长叉着腰站在屋顶通道门口，跟奥萝洛、汉克还有钢铁侠说话。

 

夜魔侠隐在屋顶另一端的阴影里，偏着头看下面那些机械生物冒着火花抽搐。斯科特揉着小臂上的伤口走过去，黏液腐蚀了皮革，那块皮肤又被火焰灼伤了。“今晚干得不错。”他伸手说。

 

夜魔侠点点头，勾了下嘴角，戴着手套用力地握了握他的手，“你也是。镭射眼，对吧？”然后他僵住了，手指紧紧攥住斯科特，但很快便松开了他。

 

“嗯，其实我叫斯科特·萨默斯，”斯科特回答，“我们对其他超级英雄并不隐藏真实身份，当然我们也不指望大家都这么做。”

 

他完全没想到，夜魔侠会哈哈大笑。

 

“怎么了？”斯科特疑惑地问，也忍不住笑了一下。美国队长和其他人回头看他们，但夜魔侠只是摇摇头，笑得说不出话。

 

终于，他清清嗓子，冷静下来。他定定地注视着斯科特，红蓝色的车灯闪烁着抵达楼下街角。“斯科特·萨默斯，”夜魔侠说，“明天晚上来卡梅罗见我，好吗？七点半。记得穿便服。”

 

斯科特开始摇头，“我不——”

 

“相信我。”

 

他摊手，“好吧。但我怎么找到你？”

 

“相信我，”夜魔侠重复道，“我们会认出对方的。”

 

 ** *********  

 

_亲爱的斯科特，_

_你这混蛋。十三年了。天哪。_

 

 ** *********  

 

卡梅罗是一家小小的披萨意面餐厅，桌子上铺着格纹桌布，墙上有一幅威尼斯壁画。斯科特七点十五分就到了，穿着牛仔裤和黑T恤。他抿着水，一边等一边注意着门口。

 

问题是，他完全不知道夜魔侠长什么样。那个小尖角面具遮住了他的上半张脸。肯定不是七点二十分进来的那个后卫一样的高大黑人，也不是他小鸟依人的女朋友。更不是几分钟后进来的那对老年情侣之一。斯科特耸耸肩，翻开了菜单。反正是夜魔侠提出的约会，就让夜魔侠找到他好了。

 

斯科特的脚踝被什么东西碰了一下，他猛地抬头，“抱歉，这张座位有人吗？”他旁边的盲人问道。他一手捏着一个牛皮纸文件夹，一手拎着一根白色盲杖。不知怎的，他看起来有些眼熟。年纪跟斯科特差不多，一头红发，戴着黑墨镜，穿着Polo衫。

 

“抱歉，”斯科特回答，“这里有人了。但那里有张空位——”

 

“不，”他翘起嘴角，“我是指你对面的座位。”

 

“其实我在等人。”

 

“我知道，”男人折叠盲杖坐下来，抬起头，“嘿，斯科特。好久不见。”他的声音沙哑，便清清嗓子，“所以，镭射眼，哈？”

 

“ _马特_ ？”斯科特轻声问，他的喉咙发紧，大脑一片空白，“真的吗！你怎么——等等。 _你是——_ ”

 

“嗯，”马特点头，“看来我们有好多事没说呢。”

 

“我想的，”斯科特闭上眼睛，“马特，我——”

 

“我知道。我也是。”

 

 ** *********  

 

侍应生来点单的时候，他们请他再等一会儿，并拒绝了他的特价菜品推荐。他走了以后，马特再次转身面向斯科特，“所以，就因为这个？”

 

音箱里播放着轻柔的小提琴音乐，周围有人低声交谈，侍应生快步走过。马特在种种环境音中感觉到了斯科特在慢慢摇头。斯科特深吸一口气，心跳加快，惴惴不安，“马特，”他小声重复道，“我是个变种人。”

 

“是吗？”他忍不住笑意，“我早就猜到了。”

 

“不，我是说，我不——因为那场意外。我的变种能力显现了，但我没法控制它。我不——我并不是真的失明。所以他们才把我的眼睛粘起来。”

 

“就因为 _这个_ ？你以为我会 _在意_ 吗？老天！”他皱眉，“要不是我太高兴见到你，我都要生气了。”

 

“我当时才十四岁，有人过来告诉我他们能帮助我，告诉我我到底是什么。那……从各种方面来说，都不是个好时机。发现能力的真相。”

 

“我不会在意的，”马特吞了口唾沫，意识到这句话有歧义，“我是说，我会 _在乎你_ ，我当然会在乎，但——”

 

“其实是因为，我也不想失去你。”斯科特轻声说，以普通人的听觉或许根本听不到。

 

“永远不会。”马特将文件夹从桌上推过去，在桌布上发出摩擦声，“我有证据。”

 

斯科特看到最上方那封最近写的信，轻笑一声。他翻动纸张，屏住呼吸，读完了一封又一封积攒了十多年情感的信件。马特安静地坐着，松松地交握双手。等斯科特看完最后一页（他数了），他闻到泪水的温热咸味。

 

马特没说话，在桌上摊开手，斯科特的掌心与他相贴，他微笑道，“你欠我 _好多年_ 的叙旧，”他等到情绪平稳才开口，“我欠你一顿披萨。”

 

“我不知道该从何说起。”斯科特听起来又回到了迷茫的十二岁，马特笑着捏捏他的手。

 

“随便在哪儿，随便你想跟我说什么都可以。我们有的是时间。”

 

 ** *********  

 

 _收件人: matt.murdock@nmlaw.com_  
发件人: summers@xaviers.edu  
主题: 为什么我们小时候没有邮箱？

__

_亲爱的马特，_

_现在这里正放暑假，所以我有些闲暇时间。你最近晚上有空出来吗？上次吃晚饭的时候我有点事没说，我想给你介绍一下我女朋友。_

_在内布拉斯加西边有个餐厅，如果你能吃下一整个五磅的汉堡，可以获得终身免费优惠。我很想试试。_

_给我回信，或者打我电话。总之，我们明天的咖啡之约还算数。_

_斯科特_

 

 

-完-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kool-Aid：酷爱饮料，1927年由 Edwin Perkins 发明于美国内布拉斯加，是一种以儿童为销售对象的人工果汁饮料，具有令孩子们十分感兴趣的颜色和风味。由于价格低廉，酷爱饮料长久以来是美国中下阶级生活的一部分，是贫困家庭的传统饮料。1978年在南美洲琼斯镇，人民圣殿（异教）领袖Jim Jones把混有氰化物与镇静剂等剧毒物质掺在葡萄味的Kool-Aid饮料里，有九百多人在他的要求下，喝了带有氰化毒物的人工果汁饮料，造成了轰动一时的邪教集体自杀事件，因此也被称为“迷魂药”。 
> 
> [2] cornhusker：直译为玉米穗剥皮机，其实是美国内布拉斯加州居民的绰号，意为剥玉米皮的乡巴佬。 
> 
> [3] Government class：政府课，类似于我们的政治课。 
> 
> [4] scratch n' sniff：摸摸香刮刮香卡片/贴纸，刮一刮就有香味，是一种儿童玩具，也可作为幼教和特殊儿童教育的感官刺激教具，在上面写上问题，例如：这个香味是？然后给出香味选项，儿童来作答。 
> 
> [5] Matchbox cars：火柴盒小汽车是一个受欢迎的玩具汽车品牌，由Lesney在1953年推出产品，由小纸盒包装的铁与塑胶混合制作小汽车，现在由美泰公司拥有该品牌。随后该品牌涵盖更广泛的玩具，包括较大规模的玩具模型和各种非压铸模型，如塑料模型组装套件和电子玩具。 
> 
> [6] Radio Shack：睿客，美国电子零售商，创立于1921年。


End file.
